1. Field
Exemplary embodiments broadly relate to contents providing scheme using display history information, and more specifically, exemplary embodiments relate to contents providing scheme using display history information based on image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent development of communication technologies, the supply of devices that can provide contents such as mobile devices, tablet PCs, laptops, and TVs is proliferating. Further, a service for reproducing contents via multiple devices in cooperation with one another is becoming popular. Especially, as a user uses multiple devices, there is an increasing need for a service to enable contents being reproduced in a device to be immediately and seamlessly viewed in a different device.